Family
by wishingforahome
Summary: Evie is wondering around the tower - ends up on Tony's floor without realising. Is looking around and finds photos of her Grandad (mother side) with her Grandad (father's side). She asks Tony who says they used to be friends. And that's how he and her mother met.


**A/N: This is for everyone who wanted more bonding between Tony and Evie - It's quite cute and I'm honestly trying to draw out all the similarities between the two that I can. Hope you enjoy - Don't forget to leave a review - Wishingforahome**

Evie was running up and down the stairs as instructed by Natasha.

" _It's to build your stamina - You need it."_

" _But the stairs? What if I fall?" Evie pulled a face. "Running?"_

" _As I said… you need it. But be careful." Natasha shrugged, smiling. "You'll be fine, now go."_

She paused for a second on the landing by a door. _They really should number these stairs._ She wandered over to the door and pulled it open, walking into the glass room, the door shutting behind her. She immediately recognized it as Tony's lab. She cursed she turned back around trying to get out of the lab. Grabbing the handle she pull on the door which didn't open.

 _The door is deadlocked I'm sorry Miss Evie - You'll have to leave by the elevator._ F.R.I.D.A.Y said. _It only opens from the stairs side during the day._

"That's a bit stupid…" She whispered, making her way further into the lab, careful as not to trip or knock important anything over. She made it to the other side of the automatic doors. "Um… F.R.I.D.A.Y I don't actually know my way out of here." She stepping into a well lit room.

 _I'll just alert Mr. Stark to your presence… He'll come get you and return you._

"No! No! F.R.I.D.A.Y please don't!"

 _He will be with you shortly._

Evie sighed, "Jesus dude." She rolled her eyes as she collapsed on the nearest chair. As she scanned the room her eyes caught a set of photos on a small table in the corner. She got up and wandered over to them.

Smiling fondly she picked up a photo with men in it, she sighed remembering her childhood. "That's your Grandfather" Tony said, from behind her.

"I know… James Montgomery Falsworth." She said sadly.

Tony paused for a bit. "And my dad… your other Grandfather."

"Oh…" She turned around. "They knew each other?"

"The war I assume? My dad worked closely with Peggy Carter and Steve - or better know as Captain America." a slight bitter tone appeared. Tony shook his head slightly, wondering over to the bar. "He created him."

"Your Dad… Made? Steve?" She frowned.

He nodded, "Yeah… weird right? - It was a serum thing. Growing up my Dad wouldn't shut up about him. Said it would inspire me to be great."

"And here you are."

"Here I am." He nodded, pouring a drink for himself. "And here you are."

She nodded, "Yup… here I am…" She sighed, taking a seat on the nearby sofa.

"It's how I met your mom you know." He commented. "We were in England visiting some of Dad's friends. Met up with James and his eldest son Jacob and Jacob's wife Lucy. She was pretty heavily pregnant when we saw her - day after my birthday." He stopped for a second smiling. "I was seven and definitely not happy to spend the day in the hospital because Lucy went into labour." He recalled. "It was weird…" He shrugged.

"Did you see her much after? Like… growing up?" She asked, curious.

"I saw her again when she was seven and I was 14." He shrugged, "It was mostly every seven or so years when our families caught up…"

"So… you were 28 whe-"

"Yeah I was 28. She was 21. My parents had died in 1991 so I was going over on my own accord…" He shrugged. "It was a tradition and it was fun…" He smiled fondly remembering the last time they met. "After that I went back to England - around 2000. But she wasn't there and wouldn't answer my calls… I met up with Jacob by accident. He said nothing about her when I asked, didn't even mention you. He was a little cold towards me." He shrugged. "Probably because-" He stopped. "Yeah…" He sighed.

"I never met Jacob - Mum always said he was kind but when things didn't go his way he was mean, cruel." She shrugged, "Kind of glad I never met him."

He watched her carefully. "You can feel sad even though he was a douche."

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Past is past?"

"He's still alive?"

She shrugged again, picking at her sleeve.

"Ok. Sorry little sensitive." He smiled, "I'll take you back?"

She shook her head, laughing slightly. "It's fine. And yeah.. could you?" She laughed a little more. "It's a goddamn maze in here."

"Tell me about it - I bloody built the place and I still get lost." He chuckle, putting his glass down and getting up. "We'll get you back."

"Greatly appreciated… Dad…" She grinned, blushing slightly.

"No problem. Daughter?" He shrugged, both walking to where the elevators where. "No that's weird to call you that out loud?"

"Oh thanks!" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oi! You know what I mean!" He laughed, folding his arms.

She laughed. "I know - saying it like that is weird." She smirked pushing the button to the elevator.

"Can I leave you here to find your way?" He asked, his hands in his pocket.

She nodded, "Yeah I believe I can walk out of the elevator myself."

"Good good…" He nodded as the elevator pinged and the doors opened.

Evie stepped into the elevator. "Uh… Dad." She paused as he held the door open. "Thank you.. for… well everything. I had no one… and now… well, I have a bunch of superheros." She laughed. "You really didn't have to take me in… I'm… I'm really grateful." She smiled.

Tony smiled back. "Of course kiddo." He nodded, "I… It's been a wild ride." He laughed, "I… well kinda like having a daughter." He stepped back letting the doors closed.

Evie leaned back against the walls and sighed smiling up at the ceiling. "God this is so weird…" She laughed to herself.


End file.
